marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., o simplemente Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., es una serie de televisión basada en la famosa organización de Marvel Comics. Es producida por Marvel Television y es emitida en la cadena ABC en Estados Unidos, mientras que en América Hispana es emitida en Canal Sony. Se desarolla después de los acontecimientos de The Avengers y Iron Man 3, y está vinculado con Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange y Avengers: Infinity War. La primera temporada se estrenó el 24 de septiembre de 2013, con el piloto alcanzando una audiencia de casi 12 millones de espectadoresAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D. consigue 12 millones de espectadores. El 8 de mayo de 2014, fue renovada para una segunda temporadaMarvel confirma segunda temporada de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., que se estrenó el 23 de septiembre de 2014. El 7 de mayo de 2015, fue renovada para una tercera temporadaMarvel confirma tercera temporada de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., que se estrenó el 29 de septiembre de 2015. El 3 de marzo de 2016, fue renovada para una cuarta temporadaMarvel renueva Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. para una cuarta temporada. - BdS - Blog de Superhéroes, que se estrenó el 20 de septiembre de 2016. El 11 de mayo de 2017, fue renovada para una quinta temporadaAgentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. renovada para una quinta temporada - BdS, que se estrenó el 1 de diciembre de 2017. El 14 de mayo de 2018, fue renovada para una sexta temporadaMarvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. se renueva para una sexta temporada, que se estrenó el 10 de mayo de 2019. El 16 de noviembre de 2018, fue renovada para una séptima temporada.Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. es oficialmente renovada para una séptima temporada Sinopsis Primera temporada El agente Phillip Coulson reúne a un pequeño grupo de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. para investigar nuevos casos extraños. Cada caso pondrá a prueba al equipo, su cooperación y logros individuales, tratando de descubrir a nuevos superhéroes alrededor del mundo para frenarles si así fuera necesario. Segunda temporada Después de ayudar a detener a HYDRA, Coulson fue nombrado Director y se le encomendó la tarea de reconstruir la agencia. Esta no será una tarea fácil de conseguir con la mayoría de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. muertos, trabajando para HYDRA en secreto o como agentes libres. La Agente Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen), piloto experta, artista marcial y amiga desde hace tiempo, continuará cuidando de Coulson tras los misteriosos grabados que ha estado pintando en las paredes. ¿Qué significan esos grabados, y se puede confiar en Coulson? Grant Ward (Brett Dalton), altamente entrenado en combate y espionaje, fue descubierto como topo de Hydra y traidor a S.H.I.E.L.D., y fue encerrado lejos del mundo y de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Pero esta no será la última vez que le hayamos visto… Después de ser dejados a su suerte en medio del océano por Ward, el Agente Leo Fitz (Iain De Caestecker), brillante ingeniero, y la Agente Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge), genio bioquímica, encontraron una forma de escapar de su tumba marítima. Pero lo hecho no ha ido bien con Fitz, que ha entrado en coma y podría no volver a recuperar nunca sus funciones cognitivas, una noticia devastadora para Simmons. Y la hacker informática Skye (Chloe Bennet), ahora agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. por pleno derecho, descubrió sus orígenes como 0-8-4, un objeto de origen desconocido, y que sus padres fueron considerados monstruos. ¿Podría tener Skye una oscuridad durmiendo dentro de ella? Tercera temporada “''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.” regresa para una tercera temporada llena de acción con el Director Phillip Coulson y la Agente Daisy Johnson liderando la carga mientras S.H.I.E.L.D. busca en el mundo a más gente con poderes tras el desenlace de su batalla épica con Jiaying y su ejército de Inhumanos. No obstante, Coulson y su equipo pronto descubrirán que no son el único grupo buscando a estos nuevos Inhumanos. Muchos meses tras su guerra con un grupo rebelde de Inhumanos, el equipo todavía se está recuperando. Coulson está otra vez intentando unir las piezas de su anteriormente reverenciada organización mientras lidia con la pérdida de su mano. Su confidente y segunda el mando, la Agente Melinda May, tiene que regresar todavía de sus vacaciones con su ex-marido Andrew; la superespia mortal Agente Bobbi Morse se está recuperando de su traumática tortura a manos de Grant Ward; Fitz está obsesionado con descubrir la misteriosa verdad detrás de la desaparición de Simmons; y todos están en alerta máxima esperando el siguiente movimiento de Ward y HYDRA. Desde que la existencia de los superhéroes y los extraterrestres se volvió de conocimiento público tras la Batalla de Nueva York, el mundo ha estado intentando afrontar esta nueva realidad. Coulson unió a un pequeño y altamente selecto grupo de Agentes de la organización mundial para proteger la ley conocida como S.H.I.E.L.D. (Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa). La misión de S.H.I.E.L.D.: Proteger a aquellos que no se pueden proteger por sí mismos de amenazas que ni siquiera pueden concebir. Pero mayores amenazas acechan, subiendo las apuestas todavía más para los Agentes, incluyendo la propagación de Terrigen, una sustancia extraterrestre que desata habilidades superhumanas en individuos concretos; la aparición de nuevos Inhumanos que no pueden controlar o no entienden sus poderes; el alzamiento de una nueva organización del gobierno que irá mano a mano contra S.H.I.E.L.D.; las propiedades desconocidas del masivo monolito extraterrestre de origen Kree, que se ha llevado a uno de los suyos; y la constante amenaza de una reconstrucción de la organización terrorista HYDRA bajo el mando del traidor de S.H.I.E.L.D. Grant Ward, que ha convertido en su misión personal el acabar con Coulson y S.H.I.E.L.D. Nuevas caras, tanto amigas como enemigas, se unen a la serie, incluyendo la misteriosa y altamente cualificado líder de la UACA (Unidad Avanzada de Contención de Amenazas), su intimidante compañero Banks; Lash, un monstruoso Inhumano cuya lealtad permanecerá ambigua; y un nuevo Inhumano llamado Joey, que está lidiando para controlar sus recién descubiertas habilidades; entre otros sorprendentes personajes. Coulson, con la ayuda de Daisy y Mack, trabajará para unir lentamente un equipo que sea más fuerte que nunca, combinando agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. altamente cualificados con individuos con poderes con la esperanza de proteger a los inocentes en un mundo en el que el equilibrio de poder está siempre cambiando y nuevos peligros emergen constantemente. Cuarta temporada ;Ghost Rider En vistas de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, y con HYDRA destruida, S.H.I.E.L.D. ha sido legitimada de nuevo y no necesita seguir operando en las sombras. Ya que el mundo tiene asumido que Coulson está muerto, la organización necesitaba un nuevo Director para que sea la cara de la organización. Coulson se encuentra a sí mismo de vuelta a su rol como agente y formando equipo con Alphonso Mackenzie, y juntos se les encomienda la tarea de encontrar y confirmar la presencia de gente mejorada, también conocidos como Inhumanos. Han intentado encontrar y capturar a Daisy Johnson, alias Quake, que se ha vuelto rebelde en un intento de expiar sus pecados del pasado. Pero con el mundo creyendo que Daisy es una peligrosa forajida que ha derribado bancos y puentes, el nuevo Director no tiene reparos en acabar con ella del todo. La Agente Melinda May recibe el encargo de entrenar grupos de asalto especialistas y Leo Fitz y Jemma Simmons han dado un gran paso en su relación. Pero con la nueva promoción de Simmons como Consejera Especial del Director en Ciencia y Tecnología, Fitz, igual que sus anteriores compañeros de equipo, tienen problemas para confiar en ella ahora que es la confidente del Director. Roberto Reyes entrará rugiendo en las vidas del Agente Coulson y el equipo como un mecánico de desguace que puede convertirse en un instante en el aterrador Vengador Fantasma. ¿Será Robbie un amigo o un enemigo para S.H.I.E.L.D. – así como para el mundo? Mientras tanto, Fitz descubre que el genio socialmente inadaptado y amigo Dr. Radcliffe ha empezado a darle los retoques finales a un nuevo invento secreto. ;LMD En los talones de su encuentro con el Vengador Fantasma, su fenómeno más extraño todavía, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. de repente se encuentran frente a una miríada de amenazas nuevas y continuas: Los Watchdogs anti-inhumanos están ganando influencia política con el Senador Nadeer, y uniéndose detrás de un misterioso benefactor. Mientras tanto, sin el conocimiento del equipo, Aida ha secuestrado a la agente May y la ha reemplazado con un modelo de vida. Los malos planes de Aida para May y el equipo siguen siendo un misterio. ;Agents of HYDRA En los talones de su encuentro con el Vengador Fantasma y luchando contra los Watchdogs a sus más altas filas, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D se encuentran aún en su misión más alucinante. Los héroes han sido conectados a una realidad virtual conocida como "The Framework", creada por el Dr. Radcliffe y Fitz. Ellos despiertan para encontrarse en un mundo irreconocible - un mundo en el que HYDRA reina supremo. ¿Qué será del equipo a medida que se abran paso a través de este extraño paisaje nuevo? ¿Qué amigos y enemigos se enfrentarán? Y en última instancia, ¿alguna vez escaparán y volverán a sus vidas reales? Quinta temporada El agente Coulson y el equipo escaparon de SDV Framework de Aida y despertaron en el mundo real. Poco sabían que Aida era ahora completamente humana, y con múltiples habilidades inhumanas, con la peligrosa noción de que, con Fitz a su lado, podría cambiar el mundo. Después de derrotarla con la ayuda del Vengador Fantasma, el equipo salió a una celebración, pero fueron interrumpidos por un misterioso hombre que los dejó congelados. Lo siguiente que vemos es a Coulson a bordo de una nave... en el espacio. Coulson descubrirá que algunos, pero no todos, de sus colegas de S.H.I.E.L.D. fueron llevados con él y colocados a bordo de la nave. A medida que se ponían en contacto con algunos de los habitantes de la nave, quedaba muy claro que algo andaba terriblemente mal, y el equipo tendrá que descubrir su papel y profundizar en esta misteriosa pesadilla para tratar de corregir lo que ha ido increíblemente mal. Sexta temporada La temporada pasada, el equipo saltó en el tiempo hacia un futuro distópico que pronto se dieron que debía evitarse. Mientras enfrentaban múltiples líneas de tiempo y nuevos enemigos de planetas lejanos, se encontraron con familiares, amigos, compañeros de equipo y el coraje para llevar a cabo su mayor desafío hasta el momento. ¿Su próximo desafío? Llegar a comprender el hecho de que doblar las leyes del espacio y el tiempo pudo haber salvado al planeta, pero no pudo salvar a Fitz o a Coulson. Reparto Principales *Clark Gregg como Phillip Coulson (Temporadas 1-6) / Pachakutiq / Sarge (Temporada 6) / Phillip Coulson (SDV) (Temporadas 6-7) *Ming-Na Wen como Melinda May (Temporadas 1-7) / Melinda May (SDV) (Temporada 4) *Brett Dalton como Grant Ward (Temporadas 1-3) / Alveus (Temporada 3) / Grant Ward (Framework) (Temporada 4) *Chloe Bennet como Daisy Johnson / Skye / Quake (Temporadas 1-7) / Daisy Johnson (SDV) (Temporada 4) *Iain De Caestecker como Leopold Fitz (Temporadas 1-7) / Leopold Fitz (SDV) (Temporada 4) *Elizabeth Henstridge como Jemma Simmons (Temporadas 1-7) / Jemma Simmons (SDV) (Temporada 4) *Nick Blood como Amadeus Hunter (Temporadas 2-3; invitado en la Temporada 5) *Adrianne Palicki como Barbara Morse (Temporadas 2-3) *Henry Simmons como Alphonso Mackenzie (Temporada 3-7; Recurrente en la Temporada 2) / Alphonso Mackenzie (SDV) (Temporada 4) *Luke Mitchell como Lincoln Campbell (Temporada 3; Recurrente en la Temporada 2) *John Hannah como Holden Radcliffe (Temporada 4; Recurrente en la Temporada 3) / Holden Radcliffe (SDV) (Temporada 4) *Natalia Cordova-Buckley como Elena Rodriguez (Temporadas 5-7; Recurrente en las Temporadas 3-4) *Jeff Ward como Deke Shaw (Temporadas 6-7; Recurrente en la Temporada 5) Recurrentes *J. August Richards como Michael Peterson / Deathlok (Temporadas 1-2, 5) *David Conrad como Ian Quinn (Temporadas 1, 5) *Ruth Negga como Raina (Temporadas 1-2) *Saffron Burrows como Victoria Hand (Temporada 1) *Max Osinski como Davis (Temporadas 1, 4) *Christine Adams como Anne Weaver (Temporadas 1-2) *Bill Paxton como Jonathan Garrett / El Clarividente (Temporadas 1) *B.J. Britt como Antoine Triplett (Temporadas 1-2) / Antoine Triplett (Framework) (Temporada 4) *Adrian Pasdar como Glenn Talbot (Temporadas 1-5) *Patton Oswalt como Eric Koenig / William Koenig / Sam Koenig / Thurston Koenig (Temporadas 1-2, 4) *Brian Patrick Wade como Carl Creel / Hombre Absorbente (Temporadas 2-3, 5) *Reed Diamond como Werner Reinhardt / Daniel Whitehall (Temporadas 2-3, 5) *Simon Kassianides como Sunil Bakshi (Temporada 2) / Sunil Bakshi (Framework) (Temporada 4) *Raquel Gardner como Carla Talbot (Temporadas 2-3, 5) *Jack Fisher como George Talbot (Temporadas 2-3, 5) *Kyle MacLachlan como Calvin Zabo (Temporada 2) *Maya Stojan como Kara Palamas / Agente 33 (Temporada 2) *Dichen Lachman como Jiaying (Temporada 2) *Jamie Harris como Gordon (Temporada 2) *Blair Underwood como Andrew Garner (Temporadas 2-3) **Matthew Willig como Lash (Temporadas 3-5) *Mark Allan Stewart como Oliver (Temporadas 2) *Edward James Olmos como Robert Gonzales (Temporada 2) *Brendan Wayne como Asistente de Jiaying (Temporada 2) *Alicia Vela-Bailey como Alisha Whitley (Temporadas 2-3) *Daz Crawford como Kebo (Temporadas 2-3) *Juan Pablo Raba como José Gutierrez (Temporada 3) *Constance Zimmer como Rosalind Price (Temporada 3) *Andrew Howard como Luther Banks (Temporada 3) *Spencer Treat Clark como Werner von Strucker (Temporada 3, 5) *Mark Dacascos como Giyera (Temporada 3) *Axle Whitehead como James / Hellfire (Temporadas 3-4) *Briana Venskus como Piper (Temporadas 3-6) *Lexy Kolker y Ava Kolker como Robin Hinton (Temporada 3) **Willow Hale como La Vidente (Temporada 5) *Gabriel Luna como Roberto Reyes / Vengador Fantasma (Temporada 4) *Ricardo Walker como Prince (Temporada 4) *Blaise Miller como Nathanson (Temporada 4) *Mallory Jansen como Aida (Temporada 4) / Agnes Kitsworth (Temporada 4) *Lilli Birdsell como Lucy Bauer (Temporada 4) *Lorenzo James Henrie como Gabriel Reyes (Temporada 4) *Jason O'Mara como Jeffrey Mace / Patriota (Temporada 4) / Jeffrey Mace (SDV) (Temporada 4) *Patrick Cavanaugh como Burrows (Temporada 4) *Parminder Nagra como Ellen Nadeer (Temporada 4) *José Zúñiga como Elias Morrow (Temporada 4) *Zach McGowan como Anton Ivanov / Superior (Temporadas 4-5) *Jordan Rivera como Hope Mackenzie (Framework) (Temporada 4) *Joel Stoffer como Enoc (Temporadas 4-7) *Eve Harlow como Tess (Temporada 5) *Pruitt Taylor Vince como Grill (Temporada 5) *Florence Faivre como Sinara (Temporada 5) *Tunisha Hubbard como Ava (Temporada 5) *Dominic Rains como Kasius (Temporada 5) *Jay Hunter como Comandante Vigilante Kree (Temporada 5) *Coy Stewart como Flint (Temporada 5) *Catherine Dent como Hale (Temporada 5) *Dove Cameron como Ruby Hale (Temporada 5) *Shontae Saldana como Candice Lee (Temporada 5) *Peter Mensah como Qovas (Temporada 5) *Brooke Williams como Snowflake (Temporada 6) *Winston James Francis como Jaco (Temporada 6) *Matt O'Leary como Pax (Temporada 6) *Barry Shabaka Henley como Marcus Benson (Temporada 6) *Lucas Bryant como Damon Keller (Temporada 6) *Geri-Nikole Love como Diaz (Temporada 6) *Christopher James Baker como Malachi (Temporada 6) *Scott Kruse como Boyle (Temporada 6) *TJ Alvarado como Toad (Temporada 6) *Shainu Bala como Agent Trevor Khan (Temporada 6) *Karolina Wydra como Izel (Temporada 6) Invitados del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel *Samuel L. Jackson como Nicholas Fury (Temporada 1) *Cobie Smulders como Maria Hill (Temporadas 1-2) *Titus Welliver como Felix Blake (Temporadas 1, 3) *Maximiliano Hernández como Jasper Sitwell (Temporada 1) **Adam Faison como Adolescente Jasper Sitwell (Temporada 5) *Jaimie Alexander como Sif (Temporadas 1-2) *Josh Cowdery como Tyler (Temporada 1) *Hayley Atwell como Margaret Carter (Temporada 2) *Neal McDonough como Timothy Dugan (Temporada 2) *Kenneth Choi como James Morita (Temporada 2) *Henry Goodman como List (Temporada 2) *Powers Boothe como Gideon Malick (Temporada 3) **Cameron Palatas como Adolescente Gideon Malick (Temporada 3) *William Sadler como Matthew Ellis (Temporada 3) *Joey Defore como Adolescente Wolfgang von Strucker (Temporada 5) Multimedia Imágenes *Galería de imágenes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Música *''Banda sonora de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Videos Avances= Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Promo 1 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer 1 (Official) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 2 teaser HD Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - A Look Back at Season 2 Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 3 - Trailer Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 Teaser from SDCC 2016 SPOILER Returns to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 4 "Vengeance" Promo (HD) Ghost Rider Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 Trailer Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 5 "Not on Earth" Promo (HD) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 6 Renewal Announcement (HD) Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.EL.D. Official Season 6 Teaser – Coulson Is Dead Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 6 Trailer Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 7 D23 Expo Teaser Reveal Referencias Enlaces externos * * en:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ru:Агенты «Щ.И.Т.» Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.